Secret
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: Ryo couldn't tell his friends. He was too ashamed. Now his secret could tear the team apart and cause the Ronins to be more focused on destroying their allies than defeating the enemy. Rated for adult situations. Please R
1. Prologue

Secret

By Red Blaze 16

Prologue

It hurt so much. No where on his body didn't he hurt. They had taken him unaware. He went into the Nether Realm to find Kento, Cye, and Sage. Of course he hadn't gone alone. Rowen was here. They had been separated for only a moment when the Warlords showed up.

"Once we're done, we'll imprison him with his _friends_," sneered Dais.

They took turns. Hurting him. Degrading him. Humiliating him. But he didn't cry. They wanted him to. They wanted to see his tears, but he wouldn't. He held on, knowing he would escape, knowing he would defeat them.

Eventually, they got called away. Maybe to face Rowen. Maybe to hurt his friends. At that moment, Ryo didn't care. He knew that this was his chance, maybe his only chance, to escape. And he did escape. He got away from where they held and hurt him. He rejoined Rowen, freed his friends, and finally defeated Talpa.

And the Warlords, those same men who had hurt and used him, helped the Ronins to defeat Talpa. The Dynasty was now in the hands of Lady Kayura, the last decedent of the Ancient, with those same men at her side to help her bring the Dynasty into a new age.

Ryo never spoke about what happened to him in the Nether Realm. Not with Sage or Rowen. Not with Cye or Kento. He kept silent. A part of him was grateful that the attack had happened to close to defeating Talpa. He knew the Warlords, while they were still evil, would have taunted him or the other Ronins with what they had done. He didn't want anyone to know his secret.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yup! I am starting a new Ronin story. I got the plot bunny while crocheting a scarf. I hope you enjoy the story! As a note (and as previous readers will know) I don't post often, but I will be working on the story as often as I can and posted just as often. Please send me reviews! And NO FLAMES. Don't like? Don't read. Thanks, All!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - **3 years after the defeat of Talpa...**

Stepping into the human world, Lord Kuro glances around. Human in appearance, he was tall and dressed in black armor, with black and white hair flowing down over his shoulders. He willingly joined Lord Talpa many years ago, not long before Talpa attacked the mortal world the first time and was banished by the Ancient. Kuro stood by Talpa's side when Talpa recruited Anubis, Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale. Kuro knew, unlike the Warlords, that Talpa was more interested in their armor than the men. But when the time came for Talpa to take over over the human world, he was not at his lord's side. Instead, Talpa had trusted him to take over another world, in Talpa's name. Following defeat of Talpa, Kuro had vowed vengeance against the young heroes and the traitorous Warlords. Stepping through the portal, Kuro waits for his warlords to step through.

The first through is Aka, dressed in blood red armor. Like his lord, Aka does not wear a helmet, so his dark red hair gleams in the early morning light. Though not as tall as his lord, Aka is taller than most human men. Following Aka is Kasshoku, Kuro's other Warlord. Dressed in brown, he also does not wear a helmet, but, unlike Lord Kuro and Aka, Kasshoku is bald.

"Are the Ronins here, my lord?" asks Aka, glancing around the world he has stepped into with contempt.

"Yes," replies Kuro, studying the mortal world he and his Warlords have entered.

"What is your plan, my lord?" asks Kasshoku, focusing all his attention on his lord.

'We will destroy the Ronins," replies Kuro.

"What of the traitors?" demands Aka.

"We will deal with them, also," replies Kuro, with a smile.

…...

In the Nether Realm, Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet are called to the audience chamber. Entering the room, they give a short bow to Lady Kayura, ruler of the Nether Realm. It wasn't all that long ago, that the three men would have bowed to someone else.

During the reign of Talpa, these three men, in addition to Anubis, served Talpa. Dais, a one eyed man with long white hair, was known as the Warlord of Illusion and enjoyed using traps to ensnare the Ronins. Sekhmet, the Warlord of Venom, with his short green hair, relished playing deadly games with the Ronins. Lastly, Cale, with his short blue hair, was known as the Warlord of Corruption and became the leader of the Warlords, until Kayura's return, after Anubis deflected. Toward the end of Talpa's rule, the three remaining Warlords realized that Talpa was just using them and joined with the Ronins to defeat the evil lord.

"Kayura?" asks Dais, the eldest of the three men. "You summoned us."

"Yes," she replies, glances between the Warlords. "Kuro, Aka, Kasshoku have entered the mortal world. We will leave shortly, contact the Ronins, and arrest the criminals."

"Contact the Ronins?" asks Cale, looking almost nervous as he glances between the two Warlords.

"Is that a problem?" demands Lady Kayura, glancing between the Warlords.

"Not a problem," answers Sekhmet, without looking at Cale.

Smiling gently, Lady Kayura steps forward and places a hand on Cale's arm. "You have changed, Cale. You are no longer under the spell of Talpa."

Nodding his head, Cale again glances between Sekhmet and Dais. Noting that the other men are not looking at him, Cale decides to not mention his concerns with interacting with the Ronins.

"The Ronins guard the Mortal Realm. Even if they do not assist us, and I believe they will, it is our duty to let them know we will be in their realm. We will depart shortly. Finish anything that cannot wait," says Kayura, as she turns away.

Giving a short bow, all three Warlords turn and exit the chamber. As soon as the chamber doors close, Dais and Sekhmet turn to Cale.

"Are you mad?" demands Sekhmet, grabbing Cale's left arm; the same arm that Lady Kayura had laid a gentle hand on.

"Not mad," returns the blue haired man, jerking his arm away.

"Do you want Kayura to know?" hisses Sekhmet.

"What if the Ronins know?" returns Cale. "To say that they will not be happy would be putting it mildly."

"I don't believe the Ronins know," replies Dais, placing palms out to both men and attempting to calm the situation before it can escalate. "I do not see them taking it lightly, if they knew what happened during those final days. They would have petitioned Kayura for our heads."

"What about Wildfire?" demands Cale. "He would not have forgotten."

"We were under the spell of Talpa," says Sekhmet.

"This is not the place to be having this conversation," says Dais, glancing around.

"This conversation needs to happen, Dais," replies Cale, also glancing around.

Scanning the area once more, Dais signals the other two men to follow him. Down one hall than another, turning left than right before stopping at a door. Glancing around once more, Dais opens the door to his bed chamber.

"Enter," says the white haired man, before stepping into his room. Quickly the other two men follow.

"Shortly, we will need to interact with the Ronins," says Dais, as soon as Sekhmet shuts the door. "As I have already said, the Ronins do not know otherwise Kayura would know and therefore we would know."

"Do you have a plan?" asks Cale.

"I will say again, we were under Talpa's spell," says Sekhmet.

"That will be cold comfort to Wildfire. 'Sorry we brutally raped you, Wildfire, but we were only doing Talpa's command'," sneers Cale.

"If we have a moment to speak with Wildfire, away from others, we will. I don't expect the boy to make a scene," say Dais, stepping between the two men. "Otherwise, we will say nothing. Agreed?"

"Yes," replies Sekhmet, than he turns to look at Cale.

"...yes," replies Cale, after a moment's hesitation.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please let me know what you think...**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the home of Mia Koji, the young woman who helped the Ronins against the Dynasty, works at her computer. Life has been quieter since the fall of Talpa, but that didn't end her friendship with the five Ronins. Though she doesn't see them every day, like she used to, she still sees her friends often. Always interested in research, Mia continues her Grandfather's work, putting together as much information about ancient weapons. She also spends time recording the war with Talpa and the ending.

"Let's see," she mumbles, glancing over to a book next to her computer. Scanning a few pages, she turns back to the computer monitor.

She is so intent on her work, that it takes her a moment before she realizes someone is knocking on her door. Quickly, she clicks the save button and pushes back the seat.

"Hold on!" she shouts, rushing from her room and down the hall toward the front door. "I'll be right there!"

Reaching the door, Mia opens the door and blinks. Standing in her doorway are Lady Kayura, with Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet standing behind her in their subarmor.

"Ummm, good morning," says Mia, frowning.

"Greetings," replies Lady Kayura, with a gentle smile. "May we enter?"

"Ummm," says Mia, glancing behind Lady Kayura toward the Warlords.

"You're safe," says Lady Kayura, sensing the young woman's hesitation. "We are here to speak with the Ronins."

Stepping back, Mia gestures for them to enter. "Thank you," says the older woman.

Quickly, the Warlords and Lady Kayura enter the house and Mia shuts the door behind them. "If you're looking for the Ronins, they aren't here," says Mia.

"Do you have a way to contact them?" asks Dais.

"Yes," she replies carefully.

"Dynasty criminals have entered the Mortal Realm, Mia," says Lady Kayura. "The Ronins are the guardians of your world. We want them to know that we are here."

"I'll call them," replies Mia, glancing once more toward the Warlords before turning and walking toward the phone in the hallway.

Quickly, she dials the first number and waits a moment. "Hey, Sage. It's Mia. Lady Kayura is here. Uh huh. Uh huh. OK," says Mia before hanging up. Turning back toward her guests, she waits to dial the next number. "Sage should be here shortly. He's in town."

Nodding, Lady Kayura waits as Mia continues to dial the remaining Ronins. Finishing the last call, Mia hangs up the phone and turns back to the three men and woman waiting in the entryway of her home.

"Do you want to wait in the living room? Like I said, Sage should be here shortly, but Ryo, Kento, and Rowen won't be here for a couple of hours," says Mia, as she gestures toward a side room.

Lady Kayura proceeds the Warlords into the living room. She stands near the middle of the room, glancing around to take in her surroundings as the Warlords spread throughout the room.

"And Torrent?" asks Sekhmet, as he glances out the large window.

"He won't be here till tomorrow," says Mia. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Thank you, but no," replies Lady Kayura.

The sound of a motorcycle can be heard from outside. The rumble gets louder before cutting out in front of house. A moment later, foot steps are heard on the porch outside, before the door opens and shuts.

"Mia?"

"In the living room," calls Mia.

Stepping into the living room, Sage of Halo, dressed in light tan pants, a green button down shirt, and a motorcycle jacket glances around the room. His eyes rest for a moment on Cale, before finally settling on Lady Kayura.

"Why are you here, Lady Kayura?" asks Sage.

"Watch your tone," demands Cale, stepping forward.

"No, Cale," replies the older woman, raising a hand toward her Warlord. "Thank you for coming, Sage. I know that the other Ronins won't be here till later, but we are here in the Mortal Realm to collect three criminals."

"Criminals?" asks Sage, frowning.

"Kuro, Aka, and Kasshoku. They served under Talpa and, unlike us," says Lady Kayura waving a hand toward herself and the Warlords, "they remained loyal to his ideals of cruelty and subjugation. They refused to accept that Talpa's ways are not the right ways."

"And they've entered this world?" asks Sage.

"Yes," answers Lady Kayura. "We are here to take them back and face punishment. If the Ronins wish to help, we will accept, but help is not needed."

"I won't make any decisions about whether we'll help or not till the guys get here," replies Sage, glancing toward Mia. "Mia, did the guys tell you when they'd be here?"

"Ryo, Rowen, and Kento should be here in a couple of hours. Cye is visiting family in England and should be here sometime tomorrow," answers the younger woman.

Nodding, Sage motions for Mia to follow him out of the room. Stepping into the hall, Sage glances toward the living room before turning his attention back to Mia.

"Are you ok?" asks Sage quietly.

"Yes, though it was a shock to see them at my door," replies Mia.

Nodding his head, Sage sighs. "I guess all we can do is wait till the guys get here later," says Sage.

…...

A couple hours later, the sound of a car can be heard approaching the Koji house. Stepping out the front door, Sage waits on the porch. The car comes to a stop next to Sage's motorcycle and three doors open.

"Hey, Sage!" calls a young man with short dark blue hair, before closing the driver's door. Wearing white pants and a dark blue shirt, Rowen smiles at Sage.

"Good afternoon, Rowen," replies Sage, smiling back at his friends.

"Hey, man," calls Kento, as he walks around the car. Dressing in jeans and a orange sweat shirt, Kento runs up to Sage with a raised hand. Slapping his friend a high five, Sage turns to greet the last person walking over from the car. "It's nice to see you, Ryo."

"Likewise," replies Ryo, with a quick grin. Wearing jeans and a red sweat shirt, Ryo climbs the steps of of the porch and shakes hands with Sage.

"So, Kayura's inside?" asks Rowen, joining Sage and Ryo on the porch.

"And the Warlords," answers Sage, looking at Rowen and misses Ryo flinching at the mention of the Warlords.

"Cye?" asks Kento, glancing around the porch as if looking for his best friend.

"He won't be here till tomorrow," answers Sage.

"Do we know why they're here?" asks Rowen.

"They're here for some criminals who've entered our world," answers Sage. Glancing toward the closed door, the blond man shrugs. "I guess we better go in or they'll come out."

Nodding their heads, they turn toward the door. Sage opens it and enters the house. Following Sage, are Rowen, Kento, and, lastly, Ryo. The newly arrived Ronins follow Sage into the living room. Quickly the Ronins spread out through the room. With Ryo entering the room last, he hesitates a moment at the doorway. None of the Ronins noticed, but the Warlords do. Taking a deep breath, Ryo enters the room and stands as far from the Warlords without it being noticeable.

_I can do this_, thinks Ryo. Looking around the room, every where but the Warlords. Ryo finally settles his eyes on Lady Kayura. "Hello, Lady Kayura."

"Greetings, Ryo," replies the older woman.

"Sage said you're here to collect some criminals," says Ryo. Pretending to be calm, Ryo can't help but be aware of where the Warlords are in the room. _Keep it together, Wildfire._

"Yes," answers Lady Kayura. "Their names are Kuro, Aka, and Kasshoku. They served Talpa."

"You served Talpa too," points out Kento.

"We...repented," answers Lady Kayura, frowning before sighing. "Talpa used us and we realized that. It is not the same as with them. We are here to take them back. If the Ronins wish to help, we won't be adverse to it."

"Once Cye is here, we'll help," answers Rown, glancing toward Ryo with a frown. _I wonder what is bothering Ryo. He seems quiet._

"Sounds good to me," responds Kento, before also glancing toward Ryo. "Ryo?"

"Yeah, sounds good," replies Ryo, giving a quick smile to his friends.

"Cye won't be here till tomorrow," say Sage, facing Kayura. "What do you plan to do till then?"

"We will wait," replies Lady Kayura. Turning, she smiles at Mia. "Do you have a room where we might rest?"

"Of course," says Mia. "Please follow me."

Mia leads Lady Kayura and the Warlords out of the living room and up the stairs. Walking down the hall, as far away from the Ronins' rooms as she can get, Mia stops in front of two doors.

"These two rooms have four beds between them," says Mia, pointing first to the door on the left, than the right. "Would that work?"

"Thank you," answers Lady Kayura. "That will work."

Glancing toward the Warlords, Kayura looks at Cale and Sekhmet and motions them toward the room on the left. She looks at Dais for a moment, before turning to the door on the right. Leaving them at the doors, Mia walks down the hall. Stopping at the stairs, Mia turns back.

"I will have dinner ready in a few hours," says Mia.

"Thank you again, Mia," says Lady Kayura.

Nodding her head, Mia walks down the stairs.

…...

As soon as Kayura and the Warlords went upstairs with Mia, Ryo turns toward the door.

"I am going for a walk," says the dark haired young man.

Stepping forward, Rowen places a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course," replies Ryo, giving a quick grin.

Nodding his head, Rowen drops his hand and Ryo leaves the room. A moment later, the front door opens and closes.

"Ryo's quiet," says Sage.

"I noticed," answers Rowen.

"Do you think it was something he ate?" asks Kento.

"With you, everything is food," replies Sage, shaking his head.

"Hey!" says Kento.

Laughing, the three young men turn their attention away from their leader.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Glancing out the window, Cale watches Ryo walk away from the house.

"Sekhmet, get Dais. We're going outside," says Cale.

"Why?" demands the other man.

Motioning toward the window, the Warlord of Venom steps up and watches Ryo enter the woods near the house. Nodding his head, Sekhmet exits the room and walks across the hall. Cale follows the other man out of the room and waits at the steps.

"Dais?"

A moment goes by before the door opens and the one eyed man is standing before Sekhmet.

"Outside," says Sekhmet. Turning, he joins Cale at the steps.

Dais mumbles something to Lady Kayura over his shoulder before leaving the room and shutting the door. Trying not to draw the attention of anyone in the house, the three men walk down the stairs and out the front door. Quickly, they step off the porch and Cale leads them in the direction that Ryo went in.

"Ryo is outside," says Cale. "I want to speak with him before the battle with Kuro."

Not replying, the men stride into the woods and try to find the path that the younger man took.

…...

Taking a deep breath, Ryo attempts to calm down. _Seeing them again brought it all back, but I will get through it._ Finally Ryo stops at the small lake that is near the Koji house. Picking up stones, he skips them across the water. Focusing on his breathing and calming techniques that a therapist had taught him, Ryo doesn't notice the three Warlords approaching.

"Wildfire?"

Flinching at his name, Ryo closes his eyes.

"We want to speak with you," says Dais.

Knowing he can't ignore them forever, Ryo turns to look at the three Warlords.

"I have nothing to say to you," says the younger man.

"We want to talk about..." says Cale, but stops when Ryo jerks back.

"No," answers Ryo, interrupting the older man.

"But..." says Cale, but Ryo cuts in again.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Any of you," says Ryo, turning to walk away from from the lake and the Warlords.

"Stubborn, child," mumbles Sekhmet.

"Stop," says Cale, looking at Sekhmet.

"Why?" demands the green haired man.

"You know why," replies Dais.

As the Warlords argue, Ryo walks further away.

"We're sorry," calls out Cale.

At those words, Ryo stops walking and begins to shake, but doesn't turn around. Again, the younger man focuses on his breathing, but realizes it isn't working this time. Clenching his fist, Ryo knows he has to respond.

"Sorry?" demands the younger man, turning back to face the Warlords. "Sorry?!"

"Yes," replies Dais.

"Sorry? And that makes it all better?" demands Ryo.

"I know...we know that it doesn't undo what happened," says Dais.

"We're sorry, Wildfire," says Sekhmet. "Accept it and move on. Things happen in war."

"You son of a bitch," says Ryo, glaring at the green haired man, while Dais and Cale look at Sekhmet with shock. "War?! That's your excuse for..."

"Talpa ordered us to break you," replies Sekhmet, growing tired of the conversation. "We had to obey him."

"Sekhmet," says Cale, appalled at where the conversation was going.

"Stop," says Dais, furious with the green haired man.

"Break me? Break me?! YOU RAPED ME!" shouts Ryo.

"Enough," says Dais, grabbing Sekhmet's arm and pushing him back. "Sekhmet, return to the house."

"The boy should accept that bad things happen in war, Dais" says Sehkmet, jerking his arm away from Dais. "I'm not trying to belittle what happened..."

"Bad things?" interrupts the younger man. "Bad things is knowing your friends are being tortured and you can't help them. Bad things is being unable to save a loved one." For a moment, Ryo closes his eyes and remembers Luna, the girl he met in New York. The girl he cared about and who was killed. "What you did to me qualifies as more than just a bad thing."

Turning away, Ryo rushes away from the Warlords. Sighing, Cale glances at Sekhmet then Dais.

"That didn't go as planned," says Cale.

"Did you expect the boy to accept our apology?" demands Sekhmet, before walking away.

…...

The next morning, Cye calls the Koji house to let them know he would be landing soon and was wondering if someone could pick him up.

"I want go," says Kento, jumping up from the floor and forgetting the video game he was playing.

"You don't have a license," replies Sage.

"I'll drive," says Rowen.

"I'll go too," says Ryo, not wanting to stay in the house where the Warlords were. The dark haired young man hadn't sleep well the night before, tossing and turning, and what little sleep he got was plagued with nightmares.

"That would leave Sage and Mia alone here," says Rowen, glancing at his friend.

"Right," say Ryo. "I'll...I'll stay here, then."

Frowning at Ryo, Rowen wonders at his behavior. _What is bothering you, Ryo? You seem off._ "We'll be back shortly," says Rowen, deciding to speak with Ryo later.

Nodding head, Ryo sits down on the couch. Quickly, Kento and Rowen leave the house and get in the car that's still parked near the front steps. Only a few minutes into the drive, Rowen can't keep the question to himself any longer.

"Hey, Kento?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed anything odd with Ryo?" asks Rowen, glancing over quickly to the other young man before returning his eyes to the road.

"Like what?" asks Kento.

"I can't put my finger on it," replies Rowen, shaking his head. "He's been quiet."

"Maybe he's still dealing with what happened in New York and...Luna," offers Kento.

"I don't know," answers the other boy.

Silence descends in the in the car, as the two continue the drive toward the airport to claim the last Ronin.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review! Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hours later, Rowen and Kento return to Koji house, with Cye. On the drive back from the airport, Rowen and Kento fill in Cye, so when they arrived at the house, he knows as much as the others. Parking the car in front of the house, Rowen, Kento, and Cye get out of the car.

"It seems weird, you know," says Cye, glancing toward his friends. The young man, with shaggy auburn hair, dressed in light blue jeans and a darker blue t-shirt, grabs a duffel bag out of the car. "I mean, working with the Warlords?"

"I know," replies Rowen, with a shrug.

Opening the front door, the three young men walk into the house. Cye walks upstairs, to put the bag in the room he shares normally with Kento. Deciding to unpack later, Cye returns to the living room, where the other Ronins are located.

"So, what's the plan?" ask Cye.

"Let's get Kayura and the Warlords down here to make plans," suggests Rowen.

"We are already here," replies a woman's voice from the doorway.

Turning, the Ronins face Lady Kayura and the Warlords.

"So, do you have a plan?" asks Sage.

"We should be able to track the criminals," replies Lady Kayura.

Getting a weird, uncomfortable feeling, Ryo frowns and looks out the large window.

"Wildfire?" asks Lady Kayura, noting the distracted leader.

"I feel it too," says Rowen, glancing toward the window. "I don't think we need to find them."

"What do you mean?" demands Sekhmet.

"We're able to sense when someone from your realm is nearby," explains Cye.

The Ronins quickly slip their hands into their pockets and pull out orbs, varying in colors from red to blue to orange to navy to green. Rushing toward the front door, the Ronins step onto the porch, calling for their armors. The orbs envelop each young man in a color matching the orb and a moment later, the Ronins are dressed in their subarmors. Stepping off the porch, they look around. Following the Ronins outside, the Warlords join the younger men in front of the house. Lady Kayura also steps outside, but stays on the porch.

Stepping from the nearby woods, three men dressed in armor walk toward them. The middle man, with a mixture of white and black hair, steps further forward than the two men flanking him on either side. Quickly, he scans the eight men standing before him.

"I was not expecting to see all eight of you together," says the middle man, frowning.

"And I was not expecting a direct assault, Kuro," says Lady Kayura from the porch.

Nodding his head toward her, Kuro again scans the men facing him. Sekhmet, Cale. Dais. Cye. Kento. Sage. Rowen. Ryo. For a moment, his eyes linger on Wildfire.

"I agree, my lord," replies the man with the dark red hair. "The traitors and the Ronins together."

"Why so surprised?" demands Kento.

"Could it be they don't know, my lord?" asks the bald man, ignoring the question.

"Perhaps, Kasshoku," replies Kuro. "Otherwise, I would say the Ronins are too forgiving and not very good friends of Wildfire."

"I believe they do not know," says the man with the dark red hair. "Should we tell them?"

"Dude, you are really starting to piss me off," says Kento.

"This isn't like you," says Dais, realizing that Kuro is honestly surprised that the Warlords and Ronins are working together. "You are normally less talk and more action, Kuro."

Glancing at the Warlord of Illusion, Kuro knows he must change his original plan in coming to the Koji house. Wanting to destroy both the Ronins and the Warlords, he had planned to show up at the Koji house, offer to help the Ronins destroy the Warlords, assuming that the Ronins would hate the Warlords for what they had done to Wildfire before the war ended. Once the Warlords were dead, he would have turned on the Ronins and have ended the young heroes. But, with the men working together, Kuro had to change his plans.

"I agree, Aka," says Kuro, smiling as a new plan forms in his mind. "You're right, Dais. But, I will make an exception this time. Years ago, Strata and Wildfire entered the Dynasty to save their fellow Ronins..."

"We know that," interrupts Kento.

Smiling, Kuro glances at the Warlords and Wildfire. Slowly, Dais, Sekhmet, Cale begin to suspect why Kuro was so surprised to see the Ronins at their side, though they are unsure how he could know.

"During the rescue, Strata and Wildfire were separated," continues Kuro. "And Wildfire was..._attacked_ by the Warlords."

"No," says Ryo, realizing that somehow, this man knew what happened.

Stopping, Kuro stares at Wildfire. "No, Wildfire?" asks the man with the white and black hair. "I know it happened. I watched it."

"What?" demands Ryo, his eyes growing large.

Glancing between their leader and the man facing them, the other Ronins seem confused and unsure. The Warlords also realize that this conversation needed to end now, otherwise they would be most likely fighting more than just Kuro, Aka, and Kasshoku. Calling for their armors, the Warlords ready their weapons.

"This has gone on long enough," says Dais. "Web of Deception!"

Jumping to avoid the attack, Kuro and his Warlords realize that they need to leave now. Signaling Aka and Kasshoku, Kuro moves toward the woods and disappears. Shocked at the sudden attack from Dais and the disappearance of Kuro, Aka, and Kasshoku, the Ronins take a moment before they can respond.

"What just happened here?" demands Kento, staring at the Warlords.

"As was mentioned, Kuro, Aka, and Kasshoku are criminals," says Cale. "Kuro was simply trying to distract you with his story."

"But," says Lady Kayura, curious at the sudden attack from Dais, "that isn't his normal mode of attack." She steps off the porch and approaches the Warlords.

"Perhaps he has changed," suggests Cale.

"Ryo?" asks Sage, glancing toward the dark haired young man. "What was he talking about?"

"Does it matter?" demands Sekhmet.

"Maybe it does," replies Rowen.

Shaking his head, Ryo walks away from his friends.

"Ryo?" calls out Sage.

Refusing to answer, Ryo walks behind the house. Glancing toward Rowen, Sage frowns.

"Go," says Rowen.

Without another word, Sage strides in the direction Ryo went.

…...

Entering the woods behind the house, Ryo knew he needed to get away from his friends. _How can Kuro know? HOW?!_ Shaking with held in emotions, Ryo is too focused on his memories to sense the odd feeling of Dynasty.

"You never told them, Wildfire?"

Stopping at the question, Ryo moves into a battle stance. Stepping from the woods in front of him, Aka and Kasshoku move to the left and right of Wildfire.

"I'm right, aren't I?" asks Aka, with a smile. "That's why the Ronins stood next to the Warlords."

"How?" whispers Ryo, still in shock that these men that he had never seen before today could know.

"The mirror," answers Kasshoku.

_**Flashback...**_

_**They pushed him into a room. The force of push made Wildfire lose his balance and he hit the floor. Getting up from the ground, Ryo noticed a large mirror against the far wall. **_

"_**This is going to hurt. A lot," said Sekhmet. **_

…_**.End Flashback**_

"Master Talpa used the mirrors to communicate," says Kasshoku. "Lord Kuro watched, using the mirror in that room."

"We watched also, Wildfire," says Aka, with a smile. "We watched them use you. I hope Lord Kuro allows you to live."

"Why?" demands Wildfire, his breathing erratic.

"You think it was bad that day?" asks Aka, stepping closer to Ryo. Watching Wildfire, Aka notes the boy's heavy breathing and his eyes large with fear. "When the Warlords used you? Raped you? I want to show you how much worse it can be."

"No."

With a gasp, Ryo turns around.

"Sage," says Ryo, as his world falls apart.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ryo closes his eyes. _Please, no! Sage can't have heard what Aka just said. PLEASE!_ Opening his eyes again, Sage is still standing in front of him. Ryo watches as emotions shoot across Sage's face: horror, anger, and sadness.

"Soon, Wildfire," says Aka, smiling before he and Kasshoku disappear into the woods.

Spinning around to face the enemy, Wildfire only finds an empty spot behind him.

"Ryo?" asks Sage, stepping forward, reaching out a hand to his friend. "Aka was lying, right? Ryo?"

All of a sudden, Ryo finds himself drowning in the memories of three years ago...

_**Flashback...**_

_**The Warlords had worked together to get Ryo's subarmor off. Cale used him first, claiming it was his right as leader of the Dark Warlords. Ryo had struggled, but he couldn't overpower the older man. Once Cale was done, Dais took his turn. Then it was Sekhmet. **_

"_**You're weak, Wildfire," sneered Cale. **_

"_**Cry for me, boy," demanded Dais. **_

"_**Perhaps some venom in the wounds?" suggested Sekhmet.**_

_**Pain. Horrible pain. Then, the Warlords used him again. It seemed like forever before Talpa called them away. **_

"_**I doubt he'll go anywhere," sneered Dais, as he and the other two Warlords had walked away.**_

_**...End Flashback**_

Ryo runs to the bushes and vomits at the base of a tree.

"Oh, God," whispers Sage, coming up behind his friend and laying a gentle hand on Ryo's shoulder.

Jerking away from Sage, Ryo loses his balance and falls down.

"How can you stand to touch me after what you heard?" whispers Ryo, not looking at his friend.

"Ryo," says Sage, kneeling in front of Ryo. "You're my friend. I want to help you."

"I was weak, Sage," says Ryo, lifting his face to look at the Ronin of Light. The tears he wouldn't let escape three years ago stream down Ryo's face. "I couldn't stop them."

"You aren't weak, Ryo," responds Sage.

"I couldn't stop them," repeats Ryo.

"I'm sorry, Ryo. I'm sorry that we failed you. I failed you," replies the blond young man.

"No," says Ryo, shaking his head.

"We should have been there for you," interrupts Sage. "You were coming to rescue us and were hurt because of it. We failed you, Ryo."

For a moment, they say nothing to each other. Slowly Ryo gets his breathing under control, embarrassed that he had lost it in front of Sage. And while Ryo gains control, Sage begins to lose control.

"I'm going to kill them," says Sage, standing up.

"No!" says Ryo, jumping up from the ground and reaches out a hand toward his friend.

"What?" asks Sage. "How can you let them get away with it?"

"Don't you get it, Sage?" implores Ryo, waving a hand behind him where Aka and Kasshoku had stood. "Why did they mention the attack?"

"I don't care," replies Sage.

"Yes, you do, Sage," says Ryo, pushing past his memories to focus on now. "They want the Ronins distracted by...this. They want the Ronins to take down the Warlords, than Kuro won't have any many to fight."

"Ryo," says Sage, fighting with his anger over how Ryo had been used by the Warlords. "They need to pay."

"I won't stop you," answers Ryo. "But it has to wait till after we take care of Kuro. Promise me, Sage!"

For a moment, the Ronin of Light says nothing. He glances in the direction of the house. For three years, Ryo had kept it a secret and now, the ones who hurt him are close by. Close enough that Sage could kill them now. Clenching his fist, Sage closes his eyes and focuses on breathing.

"Please, Sage," asks Ryo.

Opening his eyes, Sage looks at Ryo. "Ok. I promise. But, once Kuro, Aka, and Kasshoku are dead, so are the Warlords."

"And you can't tell the guys," say Ryo.

"Ryo," replies Sage.

"I didn't want anyone to know, Sage," says Ryo, glancing away from his friend. "It had nothing to do with you guys. It had to do with me. Please, Sage?"

"I agree," says Sage, after a moment's hesitation.

"Thank you," replies Ryo.

Nodding his head, Sage looks around. After a moment, Sage and Ryo walk back together toward the house. Once they get to the house, the Ronins of Light and Flame notice that no one is outside. Together they go inside.

"Hey! Ryo and Sage are back!" shouts Kento.

"Ryo? You ok?" asks Cye, concern written all over the young man's face.

"I'll be fine," replies Ryo, glancing at Sage. "Where is everyone?"

"Mia is working on some food," replies Kento, having returning to his video game.

"Kayura and the Warlords went upstairs," replies Rowen, as he closely observes Sage and Ryo.

Nodding his head, Ryo joins Kento in the living room. He sits on the couch to watch his friend play. Glancing over, Ryo notices that Sage is still standing.

"I need to check on something upstairs," says Sage, before turning toward the stairs.

"Sage?" asks Ryo.

"It's fine, Ryo," replies the Ronin of Light, as he walks up the stairs.

A moment later, Sage is standing in the hallway at the top of the stairs and turns in the direction of the Warlord's and Kayura's rooms. Slowly, he walks down the hall and stops at the end. Quietly, he listens and can hear the sound of male voices from the room on his left. Placing a hand on the door knob, Sage opens the door.

As the door swings open, Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet turn and face Sage. At seeing the Warlords, Sage remembers what he heard Aka say in the woods. Slowly, his body begins to shake with anger. Sage opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it soon after. Remembering his promise to Ryo, Sage grabs the doorknob and shuts the door. Taking a breath, Sage walks away from the room and down the hall to enter his own room that he shares with Rowen.

…...

As the door shuts, Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet look at each other.

"He knows," says Cale.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do readers think? Please post reviews! Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hours later, in the room that Sage shares with Rowen, Sage lays on his bed with a book. Likewise, Rowen has a book and is reading also. For the first time in a while, Rowen finds himself unable to concentrate on the book.

_I know something is going on, but Ryo won't tell us. And Sage was off during supper, so he must know_, thinks Rowen. Finally, with a sigh, he puts the book down.

"Something wrong with the book?" asks Sage, also setting down his book, tired of pretending to read. Too much of his focus was on not getting up from the bed, walking down the hall, and killing the Warlords.

"Something is wrong, but not with the book," replies Rowen. Turning his body, he slides his feet off the bed and sits facing Sage. "You know what's bothering Ryo, don't you?"

For a moment, the other young man doesn't respond. _I promised, Ryo. I can't tell anyone. But Rowen won't stop till I say something._ With a sigh, Sage, slides his feet off the bed and faces Rowen. "Seeing the Warlords has brought up some old memories for Ryo," answers Sage.

"That's all?" asks Rowen, frowning.

"Well, Ryo did fight more battles with the Warlords than us," responds Sage, feeling like he was betraying someone.

"But what about that Kuro guy?" demands Rowen, still unsure with what Sage is saying as the reason for Ryo's behavior. "He said he watched the Warlords attack Ryo, just Ryo, in the Nether Realm."

At those words, Sage's stomach lurches a small amount. Taking a deep breath, Sage forces his face to not give away his emotions. "Maybe he was referring to after you were captured and before you freed us?" offers Sage. "Ryo was attacked by the Warlords."

"Maybe," replies Rowen.

…...

In the woods near the Koji hours, Kuro, Aka, and Kasshoku wait. After Aka and Kasshoku report the incident with Wildfire and Halo, Kuro seems pleased.

"The plan has changed," says Kuro, smiling. "I want the Ronins to know what happened to Wildfire. I want them to turn on the Warlords and destroy them. Then we will eliminate the Ronins."

"It seems Wildfire was able to calm Halo," replies Kasshoku, who had just returning from spying on the Koji home. "There seemed no signs of battle."

"But if the remaining three find out? Perhaps they won't be some easily calmed," responds Kuro. Kasshoku nods at his lords plan.

"My lord? I would ask a boon," says Aka, stepping forward to gain Kuro's attention.

"You have done well, Aka," says Kuro, studying the man dressed in dark red armor. "What is it you want?"

"I would ask that Wildfire live," answers Aka.

"Live?" replies Kuro, intrigued by the request. "Why?"

"I want him for a pet," replies the other man. "When I tire of him, I will dispose of the boy."

Smiling, Kuro understands what his Warlord is asking. "Very well, Aka," says Kuro. "You may have the boy."

"Thank you, my lord," says Aka, bowing and smiling.

"But first, I want to raise the tension," says Kuro. "Halo knows what happened to Wildfire. If he felt his leader was distressed over the presence of the traitors, will he keep his calm?"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Please post reviews! I'd like to know if I should continue! Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

DREAM...

The room was mostly empty, except for a large mirror hanging on the wall. Nothing about the room made it unique, but Ryo recognized it anyway. It was the room that the Warlords attacked him in three years ago.

"This is going to hurt. A lot." Turning around, Ryo searches for Sekhmet, but doesn't find the man. In fact, Ryo is the only person in the room.

"The armor won't protect you." Dais. Again, Ryo spins around, trying to find the sources of the voice. A moment later, the sound of armor hitting the floor can be heard. Examining the room, Ryo finds that he is still the only person in the room and no armor litters the ground.

"I will take him first." Cale. The dark haired young man realizes that he's only hearing the sounds and voices from his attack.

Moment catches the corner of his eye and Ryo turns. Whereas a moment before, he was standing in the middle of the room, Ryo now finds himself directly in front of the mirror. Reflected in the surface, Ryo can see himself, three years earlier, and the Warlords.

"No!" he shouts, raising his hand and slamming them against the mirror.

The image doesn't change. And no one in the mirror reacts to Ryo's shouting and hits to the mirror. Ryo is helpless as he watches himself be raped repeatedly by the Warlords.

"NO!" shouts Ryo, slamming his fist against the mirror.

...END DREAM

"NO!"

The scream wakes up the Koji house. Doors open and soon the long hallway is filled with people.

"Who was that?" demands Dais, from one end of the hallway.

Choosing to ignore the question, Sage, Rowen, Cye, and Kento enter the room at the other end of the hall, the bedroom that is furthest from the Warlords and Kayura. As soon as the door opens, the four young men can see the figure on the bed thrashing about.

"NO!"

Rushing to the bed, Rowen reaches down and grab's Ryo's shoulder. "Ryo! Wake up!"

Choking on another cry, Ryo bolts up in bed. Struggling against the hands holding him, Ryo tries to push the person away.

"Stop!" shouts Ryo, not completely awake and aware of his surroundings.

"Ryo, it's your friends," says Rowen, shaking the dark haired young man.

"What?" says Ryo, blinking his eyes and looking around the room.

Rowen releases Ryo and sits on the edge of the bed. Glancing around the room, Ryo can see Sage, Cye and Kento are also in the room. In the doorway, Mia stands gazing worriedly at Ryo.

"Are you ok, man?" asks Kento.

"Yeah," replies Ryo, raising a hand to rub his face. "It was just...a bad dream."

"I should say," replies Cye. "You nearly woke the dead with that scream."

"Uh, sorry," replies Ryo.

Not saying anything, Sage stares at the dark haired young man.

"Are you sure you're ok, Ryo?" asks Rowen.

"Yeah, Rowen," replies Ryo, embarrassed at the attention.

"Then let's get back to sleep," says Mia, from the doorway.

Nodding their heads, Cye and Kento leave the room, slipping past the young woman, and entering their shared room. Mia glances once more at Ryo before she also leaves the doorway. Rowen stands up from the bed and walks toward the door. When he notices that Sage isn't following, Rowen stops.

"Sage?" asks Rowen, frowning.

"I'll be right there," replies the blonde.

Shrugging, Rowen leaves the room. Sage walks over and shuts the door.

"Ryo?" asks Sage, turning away from the door.

"Yeah, Sage?"

"What was it about?" asks Sage, though the Ronin of Light already suspects.

"I don't want to talk about it," replies Ryo, staring at the blankets on the bed.

"Was it about three years ago?" asks Sage.

"Please, Sage," replies Ryo, lifting his head and looking at his friend. "Don't."

For a moment, neither young man says a word. Turning, Sage places a hand on the door.

"As soon as it's over, they're dead," says Sage, before he opens the door and steps through. Shutting the door, Sage glances down the hall, but the hallway is empty. Returning to his own room, Sage silently curses his promise.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review! Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thank you for the kind reviews, **__**Lost-Remembrance!**_

Chapter 8

"My lord?"

Opening his eyes, Kuro looks at Aka. The meadow that Kuro and his Warlords are using as a base is lit by star light. Not far from the Koji house, it allows the three men to keep a close eye on the Ronins and former Dark Warlords.

"Yes?" replies the man with the white and black hair.

"Did you invade the young Ronin's dreams?" asks Aka.

"Of course," replies Kuro, smiling.

Before Talpa's defeat, Kuro spent many years training in dream walking. Now, Kuro had the ability to enter any dream and corrupt it however he wanted. Talpa wanted to train his Dark Warlords in the art, but only Cale seemed interested. Of course, the Warlord of Corruption turned against Talpa before he could finish the training.

"My lord," says Kasshoku. "I have returned from my watch of the house."

"How did the Ronins react to young Wildfire nightmare?" demands Kuro, getting up from his seated position on the grass.

"Wildfire's cries alerted the others in the house to his dreams. Only the Ronins entered his room," answers Kasshoku. "Most left the room immediately after Wildfire calmed down, though Halo stayed longer."

"Good," answers Kuro. "I will revisit Wildfire's dreams later tonight."

…...

It seemed like only an hour past before shouts could be heard again echoing down the hallway. Jumping out of bed, Sage rushes from his room, followed by Rowen, and into the room of their leader.

"NO!" cries Ryo, thrashing about in his bed.

Running over to the bed, Sage grabs the young man by the shoulders and shakes him. "Ryo! Wake up!"

With a cut off cry, Ryo jerks awake. "What?"

"Ryo, you were dreaming again," says Rowen.

Glancing around the room, he can see Sage sitting next to him on the bed, where nearly an hour earlier it had been Rowen. Standing in the doorway, Cye and Kento look into the room, with Rowen standing at the end of Ryo's bed.

"Are you ok?" asks Cye.

"Bad dream," replies the dark haired young man.

"Do they happen often, Wildfire?" asks a woman's voice.

Turning around, Cye and Kento realize that Lady Kayura is standing in the hallway, just outside Ryo's room.

"Why?" demands Sage.

"Is it normal for Wildfire to have multiple nightmares a night?" asks Lady Kayura, refusing to explain until she gets an answers.

"No," replies Rowen, frowning.

"Than I suspect Kuro is behind this," she replies.

"What?" demands Kento. Looking around the room, the Ronin of Hardrock almost expects to find the enemy in the room.

"What do you mean?" ask Cye, stepping into the room to allow Lady Kayura in the room with the Ronins.

"Kuro trained for many years in the art of dream walking," explains Lady Kayura. "If Wildfire is not known for nightmares, then I would think Kuro is triggering the dreams. What are the dreams about, Wildfire?"

Taking a deep breath, Ryo tries to focus and let the nightmare fade away. "I, uh, don't remember," replies the Ronin of Flame.

Turning his head, Sage stares at Ryo, but the other man refuses to look at the Ronin of Light.

"Pity," replies Lady Kayura, though she isn't certain that the Ronin is telling her the truth. "If we knew what the dreams were, it might help us to understand what Kuro is planning."

Shuddering at that thought, Ryo decides he's done with sleeping for the night. Pushing back the blankets and sheets, he stands up. Wearing only a pair of lounge pants, Ryo walks over to his closet and grabs a hooded sweat shirt.

"I think I am going for a walk," says Ryo, not looking at anyone.

"I'll go with you," replies Sage. Leaving the room, he doesn't allow Ryo a chance to object.

"Well, I guess the rest of us should get some sleep," says Cye, motioning for everyone to leave the room.

As the last person leaves Ryo's room, Sage returns. The blonde young man now is wearing a t-shirt and zip up sweat shirt over his lounge pants.

"I can walk alone," says Ryo.

"No," says Sage.

With a sigh, Ryo shrugs and walks out of the room and down the hallway with Sage following. Down the stairs, the two young men are outside within moments. Walking away from the house, toward the small lake, neither young man speaks. Moments later, they are standing at the edge of the lake.

"You lied to Kayura," says Sage.

"Yes," answers Ryo, staring out across the water.

"Ryo," says Sage, but stops when Ryo turns to look at him.

"I won't let Kuro use me," says Ryo.

"Are you sure it's Kuro causing the nightmares?" asks Sage.

"I don't know," answers the black haired young man.


End file.
